


Insertables in the Great Library Universe

by eli-wray (blessedharlot)



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Dildos, Great Library Worldbuilding, Meta, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/eli-wray
Summary: Can they make a dildo of this? Find some of those answers here!
Kudos: 2





	Insertables in the Great Library Universe

Let’s talk material for insertables in the Great Library universe!

First of all, the answer's yes. If your muse has come to you from on high - like God telling Moses to build an ark - and told you to build a very specific fictional dildo, then please keep to the integrity of your original vision. Write that cheese or paper sex toy, and I will be eager to read about it. The great thing about fictional sex toys is that they only do what you want them to do, so safety and durability arent worries unless you want them to be.

However. Some of us have little voices in our heads (me included) that say "okay, but is this sex toy """realistic""" for this specific, weird, imaginary steampunk world?" For us, I hope this list gives us both some assurances and some room to play. And maybe ideas for fic details (and mishaps for the whumpers).

**First, a word about condoms**

It's a certainty they have condoms. Human just _make_ condoms, no matter what. The first rubber condom was created in 1855, so there's plenty of room for latex rubber condoms in the GL 'verse. Previous to that, the most popular condom materials were softened animal skin (intestine or bladder) and treated linen. Any of these materials could be used to create either shape of condom: the external kind that slips over the penetrating item, or the internal kind that stays stationary in the site of penetration. Personally, I like to imagine the Library has stellar sexual health supplies, so I give everybody free high-quality condoms, among other things. It's no stretch at all to add good condoms into any fic. 

I bring up condoms because some materials are otherwise suitable for insertable usage, but will wear too much under body fluids or will harbor too much bacteria and cant be adequately cleaned for a second use after the first. Yes Imma be that sex nerd that doesnt want to use even a fictional leather dildo without a condom. Just wrap it and it's good and durable!

**Okay but would they have ____ as a material?**

It's up to you how you imagine this world developed re: materials available. Personally, the main manufacturing item I _dont_ allow them is petroleum. I see no evidence of any use of it in the stories (an idea supported by the fact that they don't seem to have an internal combustion engine and so don't need to go digging up a lotta oil). For me personally, I translate this into the idea that they haven't really explored petroleum for use in manufacturing, and so don't have most petroleum products. For our purposes here, this rules out plastic toys, jelly toys, petrolatum lubricants, and modern non-latex condoms. Again, this is only my way of sorting this world. 

Also imma say, REMOVE RIGID TOYS BEFORE CHANGING POSITIONS. Fold a wonderful, essential real-life safety tip into your story by having characters remove metal, glass or stone toys from inserted happy places before shifting positions. All kinds of internal bits do _not_ like unintended blunt object impact.

So, here we go.

**MATERIALS SAFE WITHOUT CONDOMS**

**Stainless steel** : first created in 1821, stainless steel is an excellent, safe, easily cleanable insertable material for us all. Steel is safe for hot and cold temperature play. Toy experience: very rigid, sleek texture, and heavy. Warms to body temp w use.

 **Glass** : The kind of glass that's safe for sex toys was first manufactured in the late 19th century, made popular in the 20th century under the brand name Pyrex. So glass dildos are an easy fit for our needs here -- though for realistic safety parameters, it should be glass toys meant for insertion, not just any old candlestick. Pyrexed glass is safe for hot and cold temperature play. Glass toys that have been dropped on a hard surface should be retired, and never inserted anywhere tender again, regardless of whether cracks or chips are visible. (Room for drama here with a ruined toy?). Toy experience: very rigid, sleek texture, and heavy. Warms to body temp with use.

 **Medical-grade silicone** : History tangent for this one! The term "silicone" was coined in 1901, though the chemical composition was misunderstood at the time, and by current nomenclature for chemical compounds, its proper chemical name is siloxane. It was first produced commercially in the 1930s. I think you've got two easy vectors for silicone being available for sex toys. The first is, it's been around a while already. The second is, Thomas invents it after the series. Either way, we might as well quickly give them medical-grade quality and ditch the condom requirement. Toy experience: firmness mimics human phalluses. Warms to body temperature. Can be chilled in ice water for cold temp play. 

**Rubber** : natural rubber was first harvested a few thousand years ago. Its durability and waterproof nature makes it a good fit for our use here. It would have more of a perhaps-not-sexy scent than other materials here do, and may not be prized as much as other materials for that reason. For adventurous whumpers, natural rubber is made of latex, and latex allergies could lead to anaphylactic shock in the allergic person after *ahem* exposure. (Nonlatex rubbers are synthetic rubber and are petroleum-based, and so I dont give them to these characters.) Toy experience: firmness level can vary. Somewhat resistant to temp changes. Will glide better with lube.

 **(Properly shellacked) Wood** : Our current wood lacquers are often petroleum-based; but for ages, a fine shellac was originally made from a certain insect, and could be readily available to our characters. This shellac would seal out moisture and protect the wood. I see this as a great way to build fine-quality handmade toys. Toy experience: rigid but lightweight. Might glide better with lube.

 **Precious metals** : gold, silver, platinum all good. Temp play should be possible. Toy experience: rigid and heavy. Probably fairly sleek/won't need much lube.

 **Bronze** : This is borderline for me but I have it here because the low toxicity of copper oxide means that patina is probably not going to kill you. I cannot speak to the ecosystem of the hole you may insert it into. But if you don’t want your character to get a weird yeast infection, then just don’t give them one. If you find a bronze dildo to use yourself, I am not legally responsible for anything that happens. Toy experience: rigid and heavy.

  
  


**MATERIALS THAT NEED A CONDOM FOR INSERTION**

**Leather** : Long history of dildo use. Porous, cannot be properly cleaned between uses. Put a condom on it. Toy experience: firmness and weight varies by what the leather dildo is stuffed with, and how fully its stuffed. Cotton, flax seed and fabric are all possibilities for stuffing. Probably won't glide without lube (if you dont make your own, storebought is fine.) 

**Ivory/bone/antler/horn** : Looooong history of dildo use. All porous, all need wrappage. Toy experience: rigid but lightweight. Rough texture.

 **Unshellacked wood of any kind:** Porous. Collects things that grow. Wrap it or shellac it. Toy experience: rigid but lightweight.

 **Vegetables** : veggies can gather all manner of coating in the course of reaching the consumer, and can be washed beforehand but not boiled - at least not usually without decreasing its insertability factor. Just throw a condom on that cucumber and go for it. Toy experience: usually firm. Can be chilled or slightly heated.

 **Stone** : Stone will vary greatly in porosity and irl its really best just to cover it. Incompete list of safe stones for insertion: basalt, quartz, jade, obsidian, marble. Toy experience: rigid and heavy. Texture will vary.

  
  



End file.
